Crossover Magic
by Feedbackblast18
Summary: When a Equestria conquered by the Storm King and an corrupted Tempest Shadow plots to invade other dimensions, 10 heroes from different worlds will work together to save the day. It's a magical adventure as they all form a bond that can raise up against any evil.


I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING MEDIA: Ben 10, Monster High, TMNT, Storm Hawks, Mega man X, MLP, Swat Kats, Pokemon and Teen Titans. They all belong to their original owners and creators.

The Mega man X Characters used in this comes from 'Zero's happy ending's' reality. I did not created them, the original writer did.

The reality you're about to see is the Storm Kingdom universe. Chedx is the one who made it, not me.

* * *

Heroes United: Crossover Magic

In a city that is on a mountainside, a hunt was taking place in the abandoned town. The buildings all have the same color of black or grayish blue. A few scorch marks, craters and destroyed things indicated some powerful attacks happened. Overlooking the town is a tall, menacing castle that is the same color as the town. It has flags flying that all hold the same symbol of 2 blue lighting bolts that look like horns.

On a balcony of the castle, 2 figures were overseeing the town. One is small and is a quadruped while the other is the opposite.

The big guy is what looks like a monkey, except he has white fur, grey hooved feet, 3 clawed hands, and face with sharp fangs and blue eyes and has blue lines over his body. He is clad in a a blue with gold lines robe that has the symbol of the castle over some armored pants. He also has black horns, a gold crown, along with braces and graves, and a long, while tail with bushy hair at the end.

The other is a Unicorn that has opal eyes and a fur coat of Dark Orchid. She has a long red mane and tail that has blue streaks. She is wearing a black bodysuit with grey armor on her chest and flanks. She lastly wore a red, flowing cape. But the real kicker is that her horn jagged on the bottom while the rest of it is a blue crystal. She also has a blue glowing scar over her right eye.

The 2 creatures were looking down at the town, searching for something. Just then, the big monkey saw something out of the corner of his eye and holds a staff up. The Staff has 2 points on the end that looks like the symbol from before and has a blue crystal that has crackling blue energy surrounding it and is small enough to act like a cane.

He aimed the Staff and fired an energy blast at 2 shadows, missing them as they ran down an alleyway. "Come out and play, guys! No more Hide and Seek!" The ape called out as his partner fired her horn blast at another 3 more shadows as well. "We summoned you heroes from your worlds to defeat and absorb! And just like the other heroes of our world, you'll share the same fate!" The Unicorn calls out.

The monkey then blasted again at 2 more shadows, who both quickly flipped and jumped over to avoid. "Forget it, Tempest! These guys are good dodgers! And with our army busy at other places and your squads at the academy field trip at the Crystal Empire along with Spike, We're on our own!"

" 'sigh' You're right, your Majesty." Tempest then smirks. "So, we'll just get a new hero to destroy! Someone powerful, yet inexperienced." Knowing what Tempest is thinking, the monkey brought his crystal close to Tempest, who then activates her horn.

Combining both magics, a holographic screen appeared in front of the Unicorn. On the screen is a hero profile list, showing full body pictures as well as names, personality, worlds and powers. "Let's see… No." Naruto Uzumaki. "No." Ladybug and Chat Noir. "No." Rex Salazar. "No." Crash Bandicoot. "No." Princess Elena.

"Hey, wait! That one! She's perfect!" The monkey said as he points at a teen girl wearing a school outfit and has stitches on her limbs and bolts in her neck. "Ah… 'The Daughter of Frankenstein', hu? She definitely got some power, but has never been in a fight. Excellent choice, Your Highness!" She then selects another, showing a boy with brown eyes, lightning bolt marks on his cheeks and a cap over his black hair with smile that says confidence.

"Hmm... 'a Trainer of amazing, powerful 'Pokemon',' huh? I like this boy's style. Let's bring him along with the ride." She taps the button as well, selecting him too.

"Let's party!" The Monkey grins as Tempest tap a button on the screen as he points the staff at a street in town. It fires another beam of magic, only for it to open a blue vortex in the middle of the street."Ahh… OOOFF!" "Gahh!" "GREN!" "PIKA!

The person that tumbled through the vortex is a teen girl that looks like she is in her late-teens with attractive figure. She has long white hair with black streaks with her fringe was pulled back over her head and pinned back with a hair-clip. She has light, mint green skin with stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck. She has 2 different colored eyes: the left one blue while the right one is green.

She is wearing a simple plaid dress with fish net lacing on her shoulders and around the skirt. She also has a black tie with white spots and a silver skull with a bow tie near the tip. She has a black belt with silver studs around the whole thing with a silver lighting bolt as the buckle. She lastly has black and white pumps on her feet.

The boy is 10 years old with a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, white trim, a black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, black fingerless gloves with red cuffs and red high top sneakers. He has 2 creatures with him. One is a short, chubby rodent. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. A each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur.

The other is a bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head. Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing.

"Owwww… I think I popped a stitch." Frankie Stein moans out as she sits up and rubs her head. "Man, that was unpleasant." the kid said as he rubs the back of his head as his Pokemon got up and shakes off the dizziness. As her view got clearer, she gasps in surprise at her new partner. "Who are you?! And what are those?!" The boy looks and was surprised by the girl's appearance.

"Who are we? I should be asking you that!" The other 2 nods as the monster girl notices her surrounding and stands up in shock as they boy and his buddies did the same. They were surprised by the appearance of the place.

"Wait a minute, this isn't Monster High! What's this creepy place? And where are my friends?" "Worn't we at the Kalos League, guys? What is this place?" Ash comments as they try to figure out heads or tails on their situation.

BOOOOOMMMM "Eep." "AAHHH!" Frankie squeaks out as Ash shouts in terror while the 2 Pokemon did the same as something big lands behind them. Looking behind her, they sees the Big monkey guy and the Unicorn, who is on a floating rock that is on her partner's eye level.

"I'm the Storm King! And this is my General, Tempest Shadow!" "Hello, little heroes." Tempest fakes coos at them with a sinister smirk. "And GOOD-BYE!" The Storm King roars out as he aims his staff at the scared monster teen, charging up energy for a powerful blast.

"WAIT! Wait! This must be a misunderstanding! I'm not a hero! I'm just a High School student!" Frankie pleads to them as both villains have a deadpan look. "Yeah, we don't care about details." "We're still going to blast you." Frankie groans out in fear as Ash and the others were stunned as the staff was about to fire. Just as she shut her eyes….

BLAST "LOOK OUT!" A green energy blast shows up out of nowhere and hits the Storm King's feet, sending him flying back with a cry as a shadow tackles Frankie. 2 small missiles that fold out into octopus arms tackles Tempest and pins her to a wall. "Bingo! And you say the Octopus missile is a dud, huh?" "Yeah, well, don't get cocky, bud! That's my job!" She opens her eyes, only to widened at what she is seeing. "W-w-wha?! Who are you?" "I'm Iris. Are you 4 okay?" Frankie and Ash only nods dumbly at the newcomer.

The person is a girl that looks to about her age that has green eyes and long light brown hair with a blue and yellow band in it and a red hat on it. She is wearing futuristic armor that is colored red and blue with yellow accidents in the form of a dress. She has white limbs and segmented knuckles as well. "I'm fine."

"Good. Cause there's no time for introductions." Frankie notices another being standing in front of them. At first, Frankie thought it was another girl, due to the long flowing blond hair, but a closer look reveled that it was a boy. He has blue eyes and is wearing a red and white pointed helmet with a sharp blue crystal on the forehead. He also as a futuristic armor as well, only it was a red, black and white color scheme with 2 orbs on the chest plate. He also has reinforced shoulder guards, leg joints and arm guards. He lastly has a backpack on him with a sword handle sticking out.

'Yeah, you heard the lovebirds!" They 4 newcomers turns to see 2 anthropomorphic cats in blue and red g-suits and helmets with no shoes, revealing there 3 toes with claws runs up. One is bigger then the other. They both have black masks covering there top of there heads with 2 white eyes. The big guy is muscular with yellow fur with brown stripes on his biceps while the smaller one is lean, yet athletic with cinnamon color fur. They both have black finger less gloves with a metal glove device on there right hands.

"GUYS! THIS WAY!" The 8 turns to their right, as Tempest breaks free, to see 3 more people.

One of them is an emerald green colored anthropomorphic turtle that is a bit taller then Frankie. His eyes have sapphire blue irises with black pupils that has a royal blue bandanna covering them. He is wearing brown knee pads and elbow pads, and beige rolled bandages wrapped around his wrists, ankles and fingers. He is also wearing brown leather belts around his waist and going across his right chest with 2 sword handles peeking out from his back. He lastly has 2 fingers and a thumb along with stump like feet with 3 toes poking out.

Another is a human teen that has red spiky, wind-swept hair and green eyes. He is wearing a full bodysuit that is colored blue and red while looking like it was stitched together. He has pieces of armor on his chest, arms, shoulders, thighs and legs. He has a blue bird symbol painted on his left shoulder pad.

The last one is a kid that is 10 years old. He has green eyes with spiky brown hair. He is wearing a white shirt with a black collar and cyber-style lines on the sleeves and sides with a 10 on the chest. He is also wearing a short-sleeved hoodie jacket that is mostly black with green on the hood, sleeves and zipper. He has white strips on both biceps, white pockets and helm. He has a white patch with a black 10 sewed into the jacket's left breast while a huge green hourglass symbol is on the back of it. He has black pants with green cyber lines and mostly black shoes with white on the toe part.

He is also wearing a strange device on his left wrist that looks like a watch, except it was bigger. It has a square faceplate with a silver dial with the same hourglass symbol on it, only green. The sides of the faceplate is green white having a black band that goes around the arm. The band also has green on the outer part with 2 small white line separating the green from the black. It lastly has a small green button just bellow the dial and face plate.

 **[Omniverse Omnitrix design, but with no face plate, being replaced by the dial and it is in the square part of it. All green sides with no buttons on them, the band has swapped colors; Black on the White, Green on the black and white on the green. It also have the prototype button on it.]**

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, DUDES!" The kid calls out as they all starts running down another street as Tempest blasted at them, but missed. As the heroes escaped from her sight, while the Storm King stands up and shook his head, Tempest grits her teeth and growls in anger. She then grabs her boss's staff, using her magic to bring up another holo-screen as she types away at a keyboard underneath it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" "Simple! Since we have business at the Academy and these heroes won't stay and play, we'll just have to 'pin them down'." Tempest explains as she keep typing away. "Tempest! That is one of the evilest, vile, sneaky and down right, meanest plans ever! I LOVE it!" The Storm King exclaims with a look of excitement.

Tempest grins maliciously at the screen, as if she is watching the group of heroes right now. "That's right, little ones. Keep running. Right into my clutches." She then chuckles.

* * *

The group kept running down the alleyway. "Cut it, left!" The red-haired teen points out as they reached the end. They made it onto another street as they all stop and took a breather. "Hey, thanks for saving us back there. But who are you guys? I never seen Humans or a monster like you, before." Frankie asked the turtle, hoping to get some answers. "Yeah, we want to know." "Pika-Pi" "Ninja"

"Oh, that's because I'm not a monster. I'm a mutant. A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, to be exact!" The Turtle said as he crosses his arms. As he explain, the background around him changes to nighttime city with 3 other turtles like him and a humanoid rat wearing a Japanese robe leaping into action with different ninja weapons.

"Me and my 3 brothers and our Sensei, Master Splinter, protects our city of New York from all sorts of threats, all from the secret of the shadows. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo!" **Leonardo: Leader of the TMNT.**

"WOW! And what about you, are you a ninja too?" "That is so awesome!" Ash cries out with stars in his eyes as Frankie questions the Red-head, who smirks as he explains. "No. I'm actually a Sky Knight! Me and my squid lives in the High-Flying world of Atmos!" The same thing happened, only it show 3 other teens on what looks like motorcycles crossed with bi-planes. They were being followed by a massive carrier ship as they all fly through a sea of clouds. "We protect it and everyone in Atmos from the forces of darkness! The Name's Aerrow! Of the Storm Hawks!" **Aerrow: Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks.**

"Yeah, and me and my bud are pilots too!" "Yep, we help protect Megakat city from all sorts of scum that rears their ugly heads!" The Kat pilots explain as the background show a giant city with a black and red, sleek fighter jet flying through the air. "I'm T-bone! And this is my co-pilot, Razor!" "And together: We're the Swat Kats!" **Swat Kats: Feline radical squadron.**

"Whoa!" "Amazing." Frankie and Ash, along with Pikachu and Greninja, is getting more amazed by these newcomers' backgrounds. "So, what are you 2? Are you both human warriors?" Frankie questions the armored people as Iris responded. "No, we just look like humans. We're actually robots called Reploids." "Reploids are androids that can think, feel and have souls just like a human being."

The background changed once again, only this time, Iris and the Boy are both in the middle of a line-up of other Reploids that have different armor as a logo for an organization appeared above them. "We're both part of a huge force called the Maverick Hunters. We help fight and take down rouge machines and bad guys that wants to threaten the peace of our world."

"I'm Zero! And this my girlfriend, Iris!" Zero and Iris both posed back-to-back. **Zero and Iris: Reploid Defenders.**

"So Clawsome! Oh, why are you here, little boy?" "Uh... I'm 10." "Oh, I'm so sorry." "Funny, i'm 10, too!" Frankie quickly apologizes as Ash comments. "NO! I'm Dan 10!" Dan posed as the background morphed in all green with white flowing moving bubbles. **Dan 10: Shapeshifting alien kid.**

"I hang around in a city and sometimes go on brief road trips with my sister, Kate and my aunts, Celestia and Luna in an RV." "Oh, that's nice." Frankie commits. ZAP The group narrowly avoids a beam of blue energy and turns to see the Storm King's staff, floating by itself while aiming it's magic at them.

"Let's go, Humungousaur! It's hero time!" Dan slaps down on the watch, creating a flash of green light. When the light died out, Dan has turned into a huge creature that is not from any of the other heroes worlds.

The creature is a 20-foot tall, humanoid dinosaur that is really burly and muscular. He has green skin that has wrinkled textures and dark blue armor on his torso, shoulders, forearms and back. He has metal barrels on his knuckles with claws on the fingers that are black and long. He has a chest plate having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. His abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. The plates have the same smooth ends as the shoulder pads.

He also a shell that has a row of sliver spikes, that are like a shark's dorsal fin, running down its center. The silver outline of the shell fuses with the outline of two shoulder pads, which are smooth at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there are 2 spikes that point towards the torso. There are also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also point towards the torso. There are steel armor plates that is outlined in black on the fore arms. The armor on the forearm is bigger outside then the inside with a pointed end at the elbow. Both the shell and shoulder pads have a metallic texture.

On his head is a helmet and mask. His green eyes are outlined in black and are surrounded by green skin. His mouth consist of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, with has a large sliver fang on each end and black lips. There is three green lines on each side of the silver part of his helmet. It three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a styracosaurus. The helmet mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils, has dark blue coloring on the top, separating them from the sides. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet. There are tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets.

He has metallic plates on his thighs that are outlined in black. 3 sharp black toenails on his elephant-like feet. On the end of his tail is a a blue mace with sharp sliver spikes. On his chest is the watch symbol that has 4 spikes.

"OH YEAH!" Ultimate Humungousaur posed and turns his left hand into a 5-barreled missile launcher, that is mostly black on the inside with green holes as the armor on his fore arm extends, exposing green lines as it became a vent, and fires a missile, hitting and sending the Staff flying away. "OH MY GHOUL!" "NO WAY!" Frankie and Ash exclaims in jaw-dropped shock at seeing a boy transformed into an armored dinosaur.

Ultimate Humungousaur turns around and smugly says. "Did I forget to mention my Ultimatrix, which not only turns me into 10 super powered aliens, but can also evolve them into their Ultimate forms?" "VOLTAGEOUS!" "WOW! TECHNOLOGY IS SO AMAZING!" Frankie and Ash cries out in surprise at what they just learned. "Yeah, we were all very surprised at his powers too." Aerrow mentions out.

Suddenly, the Staff shows up and fires an energy beam, striking the Ultimatrix as it disappears in a flash of light. "MY ULTIMATRIX! I'm stuck like this without it!" "Stop gawking! Or it will do worse." Zero told the ultimate alien as Aerrow yells out. "Scramble, NOW!"

The group then continues running, being chased by the magical, blasting staff. Leo then quickly hop onto one of the walls, kicking off it to roundhouse kick the staff. Zero followed by pulling out his Z-saber and morphing his right hand into his Z-buster.

He jumps up and slashed at the staff, but was blocked by a shield. He quickly fired his Buster, knocking the Staff back. It then counters by firing at another building, sending debris tumbling onto Leo and Zero. The Ninja quickly pulls out his Katana blades and starts slicing and dicing through the rocks.

"Thanks, Leo!" "Not a problem!" The staff suddenly blasted their weapons, making them disappeared as well. "My Z-saber and Buster!" "RUN!" Leo yells out as both warriors ran to catch up with the group. The staff fires at the Kats, only for them to turn there device into shields and reflect the blast back as it dodges. the gauntlets disappeared as well. "Crude! Our Glovatrixes!" "Nothing we can do, T-bone! Just keep running!"

As stops and shouts to his Pokemon. "Greninja, use Water Shrunken! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Both Pokemon leaps into the air. The ninja frog throws stars made out of water as the mouse fires a bolt of yellow lighting, both hitting the staff and knocking it back far away. "Nice job, guys!" Ash phrases his Pokemon as they smile at him.

The trainer looks up to see the staff back and firing a blue beam at him. The boy quickly tries to block with his arms, only for his Pokemon to take the hit, getting turn into statues to his shock. "PIKACHU! GRENINJA, NO!" the 2 disappeared as well as Zero calls out. "KID, COME ON! JUST GO!" The trainer reluctantly joins them as he looks back with tears. "I'm sorry, guys."

The Staff quickly spins around while firing another bolt on energy, attacking the buildings. The bolt then sliced of a tower's top part, sending tumbling down into U. Humungousaur and Frankie. Both of them stops and stares in shock as the dinosaur says. "That doesn't look good." CRASH

Frankie had her eyes closed, only to noticed that she was not crushed. She opens them to see the alien hero holding the building up.

"Thanks, Dan! Or should I call you Ultimate Humungousaur? It's kind of confusing." "No sweat." Just then, the staff shows up and aims at them. Iris, who tumbled down with Aerrow when the building crashed, noticed about the Staff.

Thinking quickly, she grabs her hat and tosses it in front of the 2, just as the staff fires. The hat's sleek, light metal reflects the blast back, sending the Staff falling to the ground, while the cap lands after, only to disappear as well.

"IRIS! You're cute hat!" "Come on, we got to keep moving!" She calls out as the alien tosses the building away as he and the others runs. "We got to keep going before that thing recovers and steals more of our powers and abilities!"

Iris calls out as the group runs across an uphill bridge that leads to the castle. "Yeah, anything that beam hits, it will absorb into the crystal on the staff! It happened to my swords and glider, a few minutes after I got here!" Aerrow explains quickly.

"Wait, Iris! Is your hat a weapon?" Frankie questions as iris answers back. "Not really. It just an accessory that I like wearing. Plus, it was my favorite, cute hat!" Iris briefly pouted for a sec at losing her cap. "Quick! In the Castle!" Leo calls out as they start running up the stairs to the doors. "Move your tails, people!" T-bone cries out

* * *

The halls in the castle were dreary and quiet, with the same colors as the outside along with tapestries of the Storm symbol hanging on the walls. All was quiet until U. Humungousaur opens the door, letting the others rushed in. The alien then enters and slams the doors shut, following after the others as the ran through the halls to find a spot to hide. "Okay, so, where do we go next? This castle is huge!"

Zero calls out as Frankie calls out. "Just keep going! We're bound to find an empty room or something!" They kept running for a few minutes, making turns as they kept going through the enemy fortress. "Hey, guys! In there!" Ultimate Humungousaur points at a huge door that is slightly opened on the right.

U. Humungousaur burst through the door, falling on his stomach while the others followed through. Zero, the Swat Kats and Aerrow quickly closes the door as Leo and Ash grabs a wooden bar and slides on the handles. Frankie and Iris helps out by grabbing a couple of chairs and prompting them against the door.

The group then pants as they all catch their breaths from running and dodging. "There, that should buy us some time." Razor comments. "That… was… intense." "Yeah… lucky for us… Dan… found… an empty room." Aerrow and Leo pants out as U. Humungousaur got on his knees. "Yep! Don't worry! The only people here is us."

Just as he lifts his head up, he noticed a screaming face in front of him. "GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" U. Humungousaur screams out as falls on his back with a thud. "Ultimate Humungousaur!" "Are you okay?!" Frankie and Ash calls out in worriment. "That thing just scared the snot out of me!"

They look to see an obsidian statue of a creature that looks like a mish mash of animal body parts. Just then, they noticed some artifacts and stuff hanging on the wall and on display cases, but what really got their attention is there were a bunch of pony statues crowded around the chimera.

One looks like a Viking, another looks Japanese, one had a bayou look, another has an Egyptian one, one looks like a roman solder and another looks like a wizard with one that merely has a cloak on him. The last 3 were different then the others.

They were all taller then most of them and had horns and wings. They have crowns and jewelry, indicating that they are royalty. The group all have scared looks.

The group then notices more statues of different creatures, that were lined up as they go down a hall. "Oh, it's just a bunch of statues." U. Humungousaur said as he stands up while Aerrow commits. "I guess the Storm King and Tempest likes a statue collection. I'm thinking this must be the Trophy Room."

"Hey, is it me or something's off about them?" "What do you mean?" Frankie questions Zero as he points out. "Look at their expressions. They all look terrified. It's like their scared of something." "Hey… You're right, Zero!"

Ash then saw something out of the corner of his eye, turning and gasping as he ran to 2 new statues. "GRENINJA! PIKACHU!" The boy tries shaking at the rocks, but couldn't wake them.

"How did those 2 get in here?" Razor questions as The alien adds. "Yeah, those 2 got zapped and vanished like the other stuff, how come they didn't go in the magic stick?" Iris ponders something as she looks at the others, thinking about something as she voices it out. "Hey, guys. If those 2 are petrified with the same rocks as the others here, do you think that the other statues..." "...Were once people, but petrified by the staff as well!" Zero voices out in shock.

"Guys, remember what Tempest yelled out before? These must be the heroes of this world. I guess they all tried to stop the Storm King and Tempest Shadow, but couldn't and ended up paying the price." Leo said as the others look in shocked silence at seeing so many fallen leaders and heroes, even innocents.

"Let's keep moving." Leo gestures as he starts walking as the others followed with Ash looking in sadness at his friends before joining the rest. As they kept walking, they look at the petrified forms of more creatures as they head deeper in the hall. All the heroes have looks of fear and concerned at the many statues. Frankie silently gasps at one statue of a male unicorn holding a scared baby pony, silently crying at a father trying to protect his kid.

"Kats alive! I can't believe they did all these! Those 2 make Dark Kat look like a common bank robber." Razor comments in shock as T-bone growls out. "Yeah! And when i get my claws on that monkey and horse, i'm going to..." "Easy, buddy! Save it for later." Ash looks angry as he silently clenching his fist at what those tyrants have been doing. "Those 2 are just as worst as Hunter J."

"Man, and I thought the Dark Ace and Cyclonis were bad." Aerrow said in quiet shock as there footsteps echoed through the dreary place of no hope. "Zero… I'm scared." "I know, Iris. We're practically walking through a graveyard of innocent people that doesn't deserve this fate." Zero said as he wraps a protective arm around his girl.

"Geez, If the Storm King and Tempest really beaten and statue-fied all these guys, they must be WAY stronger then I thought." U. Humungousaur commits out loud, thinking that not even his current form could beat them if they did all of this. Frankie then stops and looks at a statue of a half-pony, half-eagle queen while being flanked by a few of her guards. She then crosses her arms and looks down in concern.

"Guys, I'm really worried." The group stops and looks at her. "If ALL these creatures couldn't stop the Storm King and Tempest Shadow, what chance do the 9 of us have?" Frankie looks back in sadness as the others realized it as well, gaining downtrodden and sad looks.

"Do what they aren't expecting: Surprise attack them at their Academy." "That's a really great idea, Leo!" Frankie said in exactment as her neck bolts sparked. The Turtle, on the other hand, just has confused look. "I… didn't said that, Frankie." "Aerrow?"

The Sky Knight merely raised his hands. "Not me!" Frankie turns to the robot couple. "Zero? Iris?" "I thought you that said that." "Dan?" Zero responded as his girlfriend asked the alien in the room. "Dudes, did that honestly sound like my voice to you? Hey, Kats!" T-Bone answers as Razor nods. "If it was from us, would we be question you as well?" Ash then asks as he looks around. "Then, who said it?"

"Over here." The group follows the voice to find another human in the room as well. The person is a teen girl that strangely has grey skin along with violet eyes and hair that is short along with a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead.

She is wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood, with matching dark blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same dark blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist, she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord.

She is petrified like the others, only her lower half is encased while the upper one is free. "Everyone, look! Another hero!" Frankie points and then runs to the trapped teen and tries pulling on the legs, only for them to not budge. "Wait a sec, you got captured like the others?! Yet, you're only half of a statue?"

"I got a protection spell off, just before their Obsidian Orb completely petrified me." The girl answers Leo's question in an emotion-less goth tone. "If you could break the pedestal, that will free me." U. Humungousaur helped by smashing his mace at the base, breaking it into pieces as the girls legs broke out of the crumbling stone, completely fine.

The girl wobbled for a few secs, and then regained herself. "Thanks. You…" The group introduce themselves, one-by-one. "Aerrow." "T-Bone!" "Razor!" "Frankie!" "Leo!" "Iris!" "Zero." "Ash Ketchum!" "Ultimate Humungousaur! And Dan. And about a whole bunch of other guys, too."

"We need to know who you are. And what is this place." Zero said as the girl answers back. "I'm part of a group of super heroes called 'The Teen Titans'! I'm Raven!" Raven pulls her hood over her head and posed. **Raven: Half-Azarathian,** **Half-Demon Sorceress.**

"And before I got caught, I was able to learn a lot about this place." As Raven narrates, still pictures appeared, showing what happened in the recount. "This place is called Equestria, an alternate world filled with magic and mythical creatures. The lands were ruled by 4 Alicorn princesses, who are talking ponies that has horns and wings. Despite their appearance, they all had powerful magic, which they used to protect and serve the realm. Under their reign, the kingdoms were filled with peace and harmony.

But then one day, the Storm King and Tempest, who was still a commander at the time, invaded the land in a surprise attack no one saw coming. Tempest lost her horn in a monster attack at a young age. Without it, she can't control her magic. SO, she made a deal with the Storm King to invade Equestria, in exchange for him rebuilding her horn.

She turned traitor against her kind and her princesses, petrifying 3 of them and leading her forces in the invasion. The 4th and youngest was able to escape for a while, with the help of her friends. But she was eventually captured as well. The Storm King then uses the Staff of Sacanas, the same staff that was chasing and blasting you, to drain the Alicorns of their magic. It's a powerful artifact that can channel magic and powers of others.

The Storm King fulfilled his deal and restored Tempest by giving her a new horn made out of crystal. But it warped her mind, making her crueler, more sadistic and power-hungry. Using her new powers, she destroyed the 4th Alicorn and brainwashed her friends, making them her servants and soldiers.

They both then went on to conquer the rest of the lands, defeating and petrifying the other leaders of those kingdoms and adding their essences to the staff as well. Same thing happened to any rebels as well.

Then one day, Tempest, now the general she is today, discovered a powerful spell while looking over ancient archives of this castle. It was a spell that allowed one to summon people from other worlds. She presented it to her king, and he was very interested. Tempest then proposes her plan: Using the spell to steal heroes from other worlds to defeat and absorb their powers and magic."

"Meaning, if we don't stop those 2, not only will Equestria have no hope or future. But there will be no more heroes anywhere and they can launch full-scale invasions on our worlds and others, using our powers against them!" Raven explained as she finishes her story.

The group are all shocked and horrified at the tale. "Dude…" U. Humungousaur mumbles out as Frankie and Iris covers their mouths with their hands. "Okay, that is totally messed up." Zero commits as Aerrow drops his jaw in shocked. "NOW that, is pure evil!" Leo adds in. "Holy Hairballs." "There going tear our world up like a scratching post!" The Swat Kats comments as Ash realizes in horror. "All my friends are in danger!"

"Why… Why would they do something so… so… EVIL!?" Frankie said in horror. Raven just deadpans. "I Just explained why, literally a few seconds ago." "Okay, guys, listen up!" Leo calls out, getting everyone's attention.

"I don't know anything about this 'Equestria'. Or know you guys a long time. Or even fought those 2 before. But I know one thing: We do our best to help others in their time of need! And right now, this world. All of these people in this room, need our help. We're the only line of defense between those Tyrants and our worlds! Which means, we're going to fight back and stop them, once and for all! So, what do you all say? Are you ready to help everyone!?"

"I'm in!" "Totally, dude!" "It's kind of what I do back home with the others." "The Swat Kats has got your back, Leo!" "Bingo!" "You can count on me, Leo!" "Along with me, as well!" "I'll try my very best!" "I'll do it for Pikachu and Greninja! And all of my other Pokemon and friends back home!" Leo smiles as the others all agree to his short-yet-inspirational speech.

"Okay! Now all we need is a plan of attack!" Aerrow exclaims as he smack his fist into his hand. "If you ask me, seem like those guys always have the element of surprise on them." U. Humungousaur said while tapping a claw on his chin.

"Well, what if we take a page from their book? And surprise them instead?" "I get what Zero is saying! We'll do what Raven suggested: Ambush them at their Academy!" Leo said as Raven adds in. "Well, at least you're giving credit where it's due."

"Hey, Raven! Want to help us?" "Well, I did enjoyed being an emotionless statue. But they stole my powers. Which is something I don't like. So yes." "FANG-TASTIC! You can be the magic girl of the team!" Frankie exclaims as she shakes Raven's hand with a big smile. "For some reason, she reminds me of Beast Boy and Starfire."

"Hey, Raven. Where is their Academy?" The Trainer questions. "Follow me." Raven gestures as she led the others to a window that looks outside the castle. "It's right there. Near that town beyond the forest that stretches to the base of this mountain. The Airship parked next to it is Tempest's personal one, which means they are there, right now."

Raven said as she points at said village/town that has a creepy academy built into a small mountain with a menacing looking airship next to it. "Oh, Okay. Thanks!" "Well, she reminds me of Starfire, at least." Raven sigh at the monster girl.

"I think the bigger question is how are going to get there? Because, in case anyone forgets, we have a magical staff out there waiting for us." T-Bone adds in. "Yeah, the moment we set foot out, we're sitting ducks!" "Uhh… I think the staff is the less of our problems, guys." Everyone looks down as U. Humungousaur's direction to see a bunch of muscular, hunched over beasts that looks a bit like the Storm King crowding around the entrance.

"Storm Guards! There the king's personal army. Tempest must have sent them to capture you guys." Raven said as Leo acts up. "Okay, we need an idea on how to get out of here. Because the longer we stay here, the most likely we get caught."

"Well, we can't fight our way out. We lost most of our weapons and powers! So a full-frontal assault is futile." "If only we had the Turbokat, we can fly out of here fast!' Razor comments at Zero as Raven spoke. "Actually, I have a better idea." She led them to a tapestry, showing Tempest defeating a race of bug-pony hybrids, and moves it out of the way and press a hidden panel, revealing a secret lever next to her.

She then pulls it down, making a huge trap door, as big as U. Humungousaur, opens up as the group crowds around it. They look down to see a slid that leads into darkness. "I found out about this before I got caught. The former rulers had secret passageways like this installed in the event their castle got overrun by invaders. I did a vision spell on this and learned that this slide goes all the way to the base of the mountain, spiting us out at a small, pound/waterfall that goes into the forest."

"Sweet! We have an escape route!" Zero Exclaims as Aerrow questions. "So… who want's to go first?" "I WILL! Last one down is a rotten egg! CANNONBALL!" The Ultimate Vaxasaurian yells out as he hops down the hole. The others looks at each other and shrugs, deciding to just go with it.

Leo hopped in, followed by Aerrow, then Zero, Iris, Frankie, Ash, The Swat Kats and with Raven being the last. The hole then closed up, followed by the lever, leaving the Trophy room barren. If any of the statues can move, they would be wishing the heroes good luck in saving their world.

* * *

"WOOO-HOOOOO!" U. Humungousaur cries out in joy while sliding on his stomach, amazed that it could support his weight, as he and the others were sliding down many twists and turns of the underground caves, being illuminated by the crystals that surrounds them. "WHOA!" "AWWWW-YEAH!" Leo cries out while Aerrow shouts in excitement. Zero merely grits his teeth while Iris screams along with Frankie. Ash was yelling in excitement as T-Bone calls to Razor. "Just like the G-Force trainer back home, Razor!" "Yeah! Except i'm not passing out this time!" Raven was emotionless as she slides.

They kept sliding down the secret passageway for a while. Just then, a big hole opens up at the end, lighting in light. "HEADS UP, GUYS! WE'RE REACHING THE END OF THE RIDE!" U. Humungousaur cries out to the others.

* * *

U. Humungousaur shot out of the hole, sent flying to crash on his back in front of a forest. Then the others flew out, one-by-one, and landing on the alien's chest. They all moaned and groaned in pains as the collect themselves from the experience.

"That… was intense!" Frankie said as she collects her right arm and left leg that came apart on the impact. "And scary!" Iris mentions as the monster teen attaches her limbs back on. "Eh… I've seen scarier things." Raven mumbles out.

"Well, that slide was interesting." "Interesting? More like awesome!" Leo said as Aerrow yells out in joy, getting an adrenaline rush from the caves. "And it got us out of the town and castle without being detected." Zero mentions as he looks at the mountainside area. "Hey, hope we get to ride that thing again before we leave?" "Aw, T-Bone! We're here to save a world, not ride cave slides." The bigger Kat shrugs as Ash adjust his hat as he looks around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dan?" "He's... under... here." U. Humungousaur squeals out as the others look down and then got freaked out expressions. "Oh My Ghoul! Dan!" "We're are so sorry!" "Sorry, kid! Didn't see you there!" "I hope we didn't hurt you!" "Are you okay?!" Frankie, Iris, Zero, Ash and Aerrow said, worried about the 10-year-old.

U. Humungousaur stands up and stretches his back. "Yeah… I'm fine. But I give that slide a 10 for the speed, a 9 for the turns, but a 1 for the…" CRACK "…LANDING!" U. Humungousaur straighten his back, trying to get the kinks out of the impacts.

"Okay, now we need to head towards the academy!" Iris mentions as Raven adds in. "I know which direction it's in. Follow that path! It will lead us to it." She points at an open, dirt path into the woods. "Come on, Guys! We got a long walk ahead of us." Aerrow said as he and the others heads down the path with Raven floating after them. "We never get to walk with the Turbokat." T-Bone mumbles out in frustration.

"Hey, Raven! I was wondering, what kind of magic can you do?" Frankie questions as the sorceress replies. "All of it. I would use my dimensional magic to get us home. But the Storm King stole most of my powers as well! I can still levitate and do telekinesis to a degree. But… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" However, all Raven got is a few black sparks.

"See?" "Well, that is just plain wrong!" Frankie pouts with her fists on her hips. "Bummer." Ash said with crossed arms.

* * *

As the group continues walking, Frankie voiced out her thoughts. "You know, I just realized something! We all come from groups and teams that have names, right? So I was thinking of making a new team name for ourselves!" She stops and thinks for a bit, her neck bolts sparked as an idea appeared in her head.

"How about… POKE HIGH NINJA TITAN SWAT HAWKS X 10!" Just she said that, the team name appeared next to her, looking like words and fonts of other logos mashed together. The others weren't thrilled about the choice, as show by pulling out scorecards with 0s on them with deadpan looks, except for Iris who has a 10 and winks at her as Ash pulls a 5 while sheepishly scratching his cheek.

The team all laughs at the joke as they exit the forest. "Oh man, that was pretty good!" "Thank, Frankie! We need that." Aerrow and Leo said as both Female Reploid and Monster giggles to each other, unaware they were walking off a cliff. "FRANKIE! IRIS!"

The evolved alien calls out as he quickly grabs the both of them and pulls them back, as Zero catches Iris in his arms. "Don't scare me like that, Iris!" "Sorry, Zero." She then gave a quick kiss to her boyfriend and then straighten herself as Zero smiled.

The group looks to see a trench that stretches really far standing between them and the school. But what's more is that there are blue, snapping Piranhas filling it. "Looks like the Storm King and Tempest sets some traps for us." Leo said as they observe. "Yeah, and it doesn't looks like there any bridge to get across." Ash said. "But how are we going to get across?" Frankie questions.

"Hey, do any of you have flight powers?" Raven's response was a bunch of stares at her. "What do you think the answer to that question is?" Leo responded back, making Raven sigh in annoyance.

* * *

The gang were all flying across the trap-filled trench. Raven was floating as her hands glowed black as U. Humungousaur was engulfed in the same aura while the others rides on his back.

"You know, I do have a few other aliens and Ultimates that can actually fly." The dinosaur alien smugly said as Raven express joy. "REALLY!? That is so cool! And be really useful right now." Raven said in sarcasm as U. Humungousaur exclaims back. "It's not my fault those jerks stole my Ultimatrix!"

"Guys! Stop bickering and focus!" Zero calls out as Frankie adds in. "Yeah, because those piranhas are getting really chompy at us!" Just then, a wave of fish jumps from behind. The Guys notices and faces them. "Stay back!" Aerrow punches one of the fishes, being helped by Leo and Zero.

They guys looks at each other and smiles, getting an idea. "Time to kick some tail!" They and the Swat Kats then fight off the wave, using punches and kicks while working together. Hang on! We're almost there!" Raven calls out, only for a huger wave to appear in front of them. "Never mind."

"We're on it!" "But how, Iris? You don't have anything to help you!" Zero calls out, only to get a smirk in response from her girlfriend. "Actually, I do!" She then pulls out a pink and yellow handle that looks a bit like the Z-saber. A pink energy rope with a heart shape at the end extended from it.

"Ready, you 2?" "READY!" The alien responds as he shifts his hands and armor while Frankie's bolts starts crackling like crazy as electricity snakes down her arms as she points them at the wave. Iris whips the rope at the wave, making an energy blade-shaped blast flying towards it. U. Humungousaur and Frankie follows up with a bunch of rockets and a bolt of lightning.

The 3 attacks hits the wave and makes a big explosion from the combined forces, clearing the wave away for the heroes. They all then lands safely on the other side as Raven disconnects the aura. The titan then sets everyone down as they all cheered and high-fived each other.

"Iris! That was amazing! How and where did you get that whip?!" "Oh, my big brother gave it to me before he passed away. He said I need it in case of self-defense. And he was right! I used it to defend my friends, Silly!" She then gave a quick peck on the hunter's cheeks and winks at him, walking away as he stars dumb-folded.

"Wow… What a woman!" Zero was snapped out of when he notices Aerrow elbowing him with a smirk as Leo chuckles. He merely rolls his eyes and walks away. "Okay, guys. This is it! The 'Storm Academy'!" Raven said as they all look at the military school that has same flags from the castle.

"Well, this is it, everyone! Let's marched through those doors and end this!" Frankie said as everyone nods. They then walk up to the front doors of the building. Frankie decided to grab the door handles, but when she tries pulling and pushing, there were locked! "Great, it's locked."

"You want me to bash it down?" U. Humungousaur said as he raises a fist. Just then, Leo herd something familiar and shushes everyone. "SHHHH! Hold up guys! Listen!" Everyone did that and hears a familiar humming sound along with crackling energy. "Hey, I hear it too." Aerrow said as Frankie mentions. "It sounds like…"

Everyone quickly whips their heads to the roof, only to find the Staff of Sacanas, aiming at them from the rooftop. "RUN!" Zero calls out and everyone starts fleeing as the magical staff floats after them, blasting every now and then.

"Head for the Airship!" U. Humungousaur points at the parked vehicle. Everyone ran towards it, only to find no way aboard. They all screech to a stop as they look at the dead end. "Okay, bad idea!" They all turn to see the Staff pointing at them, but strangely, it's not blasting at them. "Hang on, guys! It's not firing at us." Iris mentions. "But, i don't understand. I thought it wants to destroy us?" Ash questions.

"Then what's it waiting for?!" U. Humungousaur answers, only for his skin to go cold with wide eyes at a new sound. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Why, US! FOOLS!" Tempest cackles out as she and her king floats off of the roof of the building on a rock platform, stopping near the floating staff. "WHAT!?"

"See, Tempest programmed old 'Staffy' here to corner you. But it's not going to destroy you." The Storm King explains. U. Humungousaur places a claw on his helmet in relief. "Oh. Phew!" Tempest chuckles to herself and announces with a sadistic smile. "WE are going to end you ourselves."

The group wide-eyes and blurts out at the same time. "Uh-oh." "And now, if you excuse us, Tempest need to begin her long, undisrupted, power-up/transfer sequence." "With pleasure, your majesty." Tempest then made her horn glowed as an intense aura speared over her body. She then zaps it into her King who then starts powering up with energy as they both yelled out.

"What's going on?!" "I don't know, but it doesn't look good!" Zero comforts Iris as they both hold each other. "There channeling destructive magic for a single, fatal, blow!" Raven explains as U. Humungousaur yells out. "We got to do something, now!" "Yeah, because we're going to get fried if we don't!" T-Bone blurts out as Razor mentions. "We need to attack, now! "Without our powers or weapons?! We can't even get near them!" Aerrow yells back as Leo blabs out.

"Why is there a magic stick that takes powers and magic away in the first place?!" Suddenly, Frankie went wide-eyed as her neck bolts sparked in realization. "Wait a minute… Stick… Magic… Take!" She then gasp in realization as she looks at the floating staff, more specifically, the crystal. "THAT'S IT!"

She then charged up and unleashed another electric blast, zapping the staff and knocking down. She then ran and quickly grabs it, all while not being noticed by the still yelling villains. "TAA-DAA!" She presented the staff to the others, much to their confusion. "What?" Raven asks. "Frankie, why did you do that?" Ash mumbles

"Well, I noticed that the Piranhas back there were blue, the same color as the crystal on this staff. Then, I remember about what Raven said before, about how the staff can channel things. So that made me realize: What if this thing can not only take and destroy? But also give and create things as well! Besides, I did date a boy back home that plays games with magic stuff in it." Frankie explains to the others.

"That's… an astonishing logical leap, Frankie." Raven said as Leo commits. "More like a wild guess, if you ask me." Everyone then panicked as Frankie was pointing the charging staff at them. "Okay… Just… Need… To focus!" The monster said as she thinks really hard.

Then, as if the Staff is reacting to it's new owner's thoughts, the blue crackling energy changed into a swirling rainbow that looks beautiful.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO-" ZAP U. Humungousaur looks in surprise to see the rainbow beam hits his right hand, making something the alien knows. "MY ULTIMATRIX!" He then taps on the dial, making a flash of green light. It dies down to reveal Dan Tennyson, back in his 10-year-old human self with his Ultimatrix back on his left wrist. "Feels good to be human again! And my watch is back where it belongs!"

Frankie then made 2 katana blades appeared, just as Leo grabs them and crosses them. "All Right! Now we're talking!" She then zaps Zero's hands, making his buster formed over his right one while his saber appeared in his left. "My Buster and Z-saber! I was really missing these things!" The glovatrixes appears on the Kat's hands, making them grin as they bump fists. "All right! Back in business!" "Now, we got the powers now!"

She then zapped Raven, making her hands glowed black as she looks at them with a small smile. "Perfect, my powers are all back." She then made 2 short blades, that has a small blue crystal on the bottom of each handle, appeared in Aerrow's hands as another blast made a retractable, blue glider appeared on his back. "Now this is more like it!" Aerrow said as his wings folded and pulls the triggers on the swords, making them glowed blue with powerful energy.

She blasts 2 more beams near Ash, making Pikachu and Greninja appeared, free as they shakes their heads in confusion. "Pikachu! Greninja!" Ash hugs his partners as they both smiles at there trainer.

"Ready, Iris?" Frankie asked as she blasts at Iris's outstretched hand, making her hat appeared. She places it on her head with a wink. "Well, that's all our powers and items restored! What about yours, Frankie?" She and the other looks at the monster with smiles, as the teen scratches the back of her head.

"Oh, eh… Ha-ha. I never really lost my powers. I was really missing my friends." The others looks at each other in sadness at her words. "But I just realized something: I DO have friends! Amazing, NEW, Friends right in front of me! You guys! And together, we are unstoppable!" Frankie declared as she posed. The others perked up at this and smiles/smirks as well.

"Good pep talk, stitches!" Dan exclaims as Aerrow adds in. "All right, let's save this world together, team!" Zero then walks up and places his hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Okay, Frankie. Let's be Heroes!" "Rock and Roll!" "Let's do this, guys!"

* * *

Tempest and the Storm King finished powering up and yelling as electricity crackles around the king's claws as Tempest watches with a malevolent grin. "There! All charged up and ready to take on powerless heroes!"

"And now… for our new trophies." Tempest said as both villains turns, only to find no one, indicated by the blinking outlines of the group. "Huh? Where did they go?" "WHAT!? HOW!?" Tempest yells out while the Storm King is more confused.

"HEY! JERKFACES!" Tempest and the king turns towards the voice. "What?" "WHO?!" "POKE HIGH NINJA TITAN SWAT HAWKS X 10!" The team cries out their name as they all leapt towards the 2 in action poses. "Oh, never mind! Found them!" The Storm King mumbles out before slashing his right claw, sending a wave energy at the heroes, who quickly dodge it.

The landed on the ground as the Storm King grins. "Goody! Now… Perish!" He then throws balls of magic at them. Iris starts whipping at them, destroying them as she sends out a blast of her own, hitting the monkey and knocking him off the platform as Tempest looks in surprise. The general then tries to use a telekinesis spell to restrain them, but Raven was quicker and cast a protection spell on the team.

"That was for enslaving and petrifying all those innocents!" Iris yells out as Frankie sends a wave of energy by slamming the ground with her fists, striking the king and electrocuting him due to his metal armor. "That was for kidnapping me and my friends!" The teen calls out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven fires a beam of black magic, hitting the ground blasting the Storm King fling upwards while spinning backwards, screaming as flies. "And THAT was for stealing our powers!" Raven said. The Storm King crashes with a thud, laying on his front as he groans in pain.

"GGRRR… Fine! If you want something done right. You got to do it yourself!" Tempest as she then starts firing energy blasts from her horn, making the team jump, dodge, duck and weave from them. She then makes a crystal appeared in front of her, to which she broke into pieces. "Crystal of light! Make one of them do my bidding!"

She then made the pieces fly towards the turtle. Leo, however, merely crosses his swords in front him and then starts slashing away at the bits, in an amazing display of swordsmanship. He then jumps up and tries to attack Tempest, who made a force field around her self and blocks the swords for a bit. Leo then lands on the rock as Tempest deactivates her shield with a smirk.

"And what is that supposed to do?" BLAST The general's ears flickered towards the sound as Leo jumps off with a smirk of his own. She turns, only to get knocked off the platform by a green energy ball and 2 missiles. "It's called a distraction!" Zero said as he and the Kats lands on the ground with a smoking Z-Buster. "Bulls-eye!" T-Bone smirks out.

Aerrow then leaps off Leo's shell as his body glowed a blue aura. He then twirls in the air before stopping as he floats. He then pulls his blades back as 2 wings appeared on each side of him. He then throws the blades down in an x-style as the wings crossed themselves, sending out a blast of blue energy that smack right into the unicorn, sending her flying next to her boss.

"Okay, Greninja! Let's show her our might and strength!" Just then, Ash and Greninja starts synchronizing with each other as as torrent of water engulfs the frog. The water morphs towards his back as a giant blue x as the top of his head turns red with black "hair"markings with small red lighting bolts on them as his chest became like ash's jacket. "Greninja, use Cut!" The ninja frog make Kunai knives out of energy and charges at the unicorn in blazing bust of speed. Tempest made a shield as the Pokemon attacks it while Ash did the same movements.

"Use Aerial Ace!" The knifes dispelled as his fists and feet glowed, laying a beat down on the shield as the evil tyrant struggles. Her shield shattered as Greninja grabs the x of his back. "Now use Water Shrunken while Pikachu uses Electro Ball!" The mouse leaps and made an orb of pure electricity on it's tail and flings it as Greninja tosses the giant Shrunken, both attacks combining and knocking Tempest down near her king. They both struggles to stand as the Pokemon lands.

"Gotta find the right alien for the job!" Dan said before slapping on the Ultimatrix, making a flash of green light. Only, instead of an alien, he turned into the unicorn father from the trophy room! "What the-?! This isn't an alien!" He then slaps on the Ultimatrix that is attached to his front left leg.

FLASH A baby Alicorn was flying in his place. She babbles for a bit before looking down at herself, blowing a raspberry in annoyance before slapping the watch again. FLASH "My Ultimatrix! Is this thing busted, already?!" Dan Exclaims in anger as he shakes his arms.

Frankie then had a realization as the others watch. "DAN! IT'S FINE!" She then walks up to him while explaining. "Your Ultimatrix was made by the Staff's magic. And it has the magic and powers of all those people in the trophy room!" "Ohh… I get where you're going with this!"

"Hey, guys! Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Zero said to the others as he holds his buster out. They were all confused until they figured it out as Aerrow voices it out. "Combining our powers with Dan's for a big attack? Oh yeah!"

"It's hero time!" Dan calls out as Frankie cups her hands as electricity dances through her arms. Dan then runs towards her. "You just need… An ELECTRIC BOOST!" Frankie tosses Dan up, as the lighting around his feet made a bolt for him to ride on. As he was flying towards the villains. He transformed into Princess Cadence. "Let's do this!" FLASH He turns into Luna. "For the glory of Equestria!" FLASH He morphs into Celestia. "For Harmony!" He then changed into Twilight Sparkle as she hops off the bolt. "And the Magic of Friendship!"

As the transformed kid was flying, Zero and the others starts charging up their respective long-range attacks. (With Raven giving Leo's sword a magical power-up).

FLASH Discord holds his right fist. FLASH Prince Rutherford pulls the fist back. FLASH Gilda twists her body to build momentum. FLASH Thorax Holds the pose as he pulls back his leg father. FLASH Ember keeps it up. FLASH Queen Novo twists around briefly as her right fist flashed. Dan then cycled through the Pillars of Equestria.

The others fired their attacks, aiming for the rainbow comet that has surrounded the kid hero. The attacks hit it, but instead of hurting him, they created a huge flash of light before it faded to reveal an all blue Alicorn with white glowing eyes and a flowing Rainbow mane, heading straight towards the tyrants as lighting and water surrounds the comet aura.

Tempest looks up to see the alicorn heading straight towards them with it's right front leg aiming to punch them. She quickly fires a huge beam of energy at it. But the 'rainbow aqua thunder comet' broke through it and barrels right towards them. Just as the Storm King stands up, the fist strikes at them. BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A HUGE flash of light appeared, blinding the heroes as Raven shields them. As the villains were engulfed in the light, cracks starts spreading through the Storm King's body as he notices them. "NO! WAIT A SEC! I CHANGED MY MINNNNNDDDDD!" Was all he could say before exploded. Tempest, on the other hand, was struggling to resist it, but was eventually consumed as she cries out. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo…."

* * *

On another part of Equestria, an army of Ponies, Griffons, Yaks, Changelings, Dragons and Hippogriffs were busy at a city formerly know as the Crystal Empire. They were enslaving crystal ponies while placing Storm Kingdom flags all over the place with a few Storm Creatures keeping watch.

Overseeing the operations were a group of ponies that were at one time known as the 'Elements of Harmony', but were now wearing Storm Kingdom outfits and have smaller crystals of light around their right eyes and blue streaks in their hairs as well.

They were making sure the invasion is going smoothly when… BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Everyone stopped what they are doing and looks at the direction the explosion. They were all surprised to see a huge dome of light coming from all the way of the Academy.

"WHOA! What was that!?" A teen-sized, winged, purple and green scaled dragon named Spike said in shock as he removes his's faceplate, exposing the red crystal on his head and red eyes. Rainbow Dash then said. "Whatever it was, it came from the area of the Academy." "You don't think it was a rebellion attack, do you?" Pinkie questions as Applejack looks down in thought. "Maybe… But just to be sure, we better check it out!" "Right! Lighting Dust! You're in charge here till we get back!" Rainbow orders another Pegasus, who saluted and flies off.

"Sandbar! You and the other 'Storm 6' are coming along!" And Earth pony with an eyepatch on his right eye saluted as a Hippogriff, a Changeling, a Yak, a Dragon and a Griffon all appeared next to him, all wearing Storm outfits and have Crystals of light embedded on their heads.

The group of 12 then heads towards the area, hoping to figure out what was going on.

* * *

From the forest the heroes went through, in a secret area, A scarred unicorn, Hippogriff, biped parrot creature, and Zebra were all talking to each other when… BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM They all turn in surprise at seeing the huge light dome. It died down a few secs, leaving the 4 and other rebels who saw it very confused. "What in the seas was that?!" "I don't know, but we're going to find out. Zecora! Gather everyone in the forest and let's head towards the Academy!" The Unicorn orders the zebra, who nods and runs off with the other 2. The Unicorn looks back at the direction, having a feeling that something Miraculous has happened.

* * *

The Heroes adjusted their eyes after the light died down, only to be surprised at seeing the Alicorn landing gently down before transforming back into Dan, who breaths out with his eyes closed. He opens them to see that Tempest's ship was completely destroyed. CLANG The Storm king's crown fell out of nowhere, breaking into 4 parts as smoke resides off it.

Dan and the others then notices a figure in the smoke from the ship rubble. It dissipated to show Tempest, only her cape was shredded, she was bruised and cut all over, her bodysuit and armor torn to pieces. And she was heavily breathing on shaky legs. She struggles to keep her eyes open.

"You…. You… ruined everything." She then fall to her side with a thud. Her crystal broke off and was sent flying over to the others, leaving a jagged horn stump. Her scars stopped glowing as they reduced to one. The Crystal came to a stop to Zero's foot, who looks down at it coldly before lifting his right foot and stomping on it, shattering it into microscopic pieces.

"DAN! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Frankie said excrement as she and the others rushed up to him. "WE were all amazing!" Dan said as the other gave out agreements and nods their heads. "I was talking about all the guys in my Ultimatrix! But I was including you guys as well!"

"That's nice." Frankie commits as Raven adds in. "At least this kid has half a brain." Just then, the group noticed the floating staff approached them. "Hey, guys! It's the Staff!" Leo points out. "Why's it just floating?" Aerrow questions as Iris answers. "It must be lost without it's master's commands."

"Then, let's give it some new commands!" Zero walks up to the staff, He grabs the staff as the others circle and grabs part of it as well. "Let's give back what this thing has stolen." Ash said as he closes his eyes while the rest did the same. Rainbow energy surrounds the crystal and they all thrust it up, firing a huge rainbow-colored beacon into the sky until… BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

* * *

A rainbow colored shockwave produced from the explosion, spreading all over the lands as magic starts raining down from it. Everywhere in towns and cities conquered by the Storm King, was being fixed as the shockwave blasted through them, kicking out Storm Creatures and getting rid of Storm Kingdom stuff. The citizens realized that they are free from the tyranny as they cheer.

* * *

The Shockwave reached beyond Equestria and freed a cat that was hosting a slave auction. As his Crystal of light shattered, he gasps in realization at what has happened. He then quickly freed the slaves and made off with them as they all head towards Equestria.

* * *

The wave also hit the Crystal Empire, sending the Storm Creatures flying away and freeing everyone. The Storm army realized that they no longer have to serve under the Storm name, so they tore off their uniforms, burned the flags and discarded their armor.

Lighting Dust was about to yell out when she notices several glares aiming at her. She looks around to see she was all alone and smiles nervously at the angry mob. "Uh-oh." "GET HER!" Lighting screamed as she as chased by the mob.

* * *

The rebel army was approaching the town known as 'Ponyville' when the shockwave spread through them too. Everyone was confused at what happened when something happens to the unicorn. She was engulfed in a flash of light. It faded to reveal the scarred unicorn has healed.

"Starlight! Look at your self!" The parrot said as Starlight did with a stream of water. She gasps in surprised that not only is her mane and tail back to normal, but her burnt scars and blind eye was fixed too. "That shockwave… It was Harmony magic! Which means…"

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! THE WAR IS OVER! THE STORM KING AND TEMPEST ARE NO MORE! EQUESTRIA IS FINALLY FREEEEE!" Starlight announces, resulting in huge cheers from the gathered crowd.

* * *

The 12 commanders were approaching the area as well when the magic hits them. There Crystals broke off, making a huge flash of light that engulfed them all. When it faded, there scars and wounds were not only fixed, as well as their manes and hair, but their uniforms and armor was torn to bits.

"Yona not feeling well." The yak mumbles as the Dragon notices something. "Hey… guys! Look! Our crystals! There destroyed!" Spike points out as they all looked at each other. They then cheer a few minutes later.

* * *

In the Trophy Room, the magic spread through the statues, releasing everyone as they all took deep breaths and mumbles in confusion. They were all teleported a few secs later out of the room.

* * *

They reappeared near the group of 12 as Starlight and the rebels rejoined them, as well as the cat and the slaves. Greetings and words, along with conversations and hugs and kisses were exchange with them as they kept talking.

Just then a purple glow got their attention, turning towards the sources to see a symbol of a purple 6 pointed start behind a 12-pointed white star, surrounded by 5 smaller stars. It lowers towards the ground as the crowd stares in shock. "Is that?" Pinkie mumbles out.

The glowed died down to reveal a smiling Twilight Sparkle, who opens her eyes as her wings spread. "TWILIGHT!" Her friends and family called out as they all crowd around her and hugs her, smiling and laughing while a few shed tears.

"Oh, Twilight! We missed you so much!" "We are so sorry for abandoning you, Darling!" "Can you ever forgive us?" Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike said, to which Twilight say. "I already have." The group continues hugging more.

"This is great and all! But who defeated The Storm King and Tempest?" Star Swirl questions as Twilight. "Oh, it wasn't just who, it was actually a group that stopped them." "Really? Who are these amazing ponies that has saved these lands?" Luna asks Twilight, who turns around as smiles as she walks, making the crowd walk with her.

"It wasn't ponies at all, Luna. Nor was it Hippogriffs, Dragons, Yaks, Changelings, or Griffins." "Then, who was it, Twily?" Shining Armor questions his sister as he holds Flurry Heart. She stops in sight of the team and presents them as the crowd gasps and mumble in confusion at the strange bipeds.

The Princesses of friendship flies up in front of them as she smiles at them. "12 very special friends and heroes." Dan gun points at the Alicorn and clicks his tongue, winking at her. Iris gave a victory sign with a wink as well, while Frankie waves at the crowd. Leo bows in respect while Zero gives a thumbs up. Aerrow salutes while Raven nods. T-Bone and Razor Grins with crossed arms as Ash gives a smirk.

Twilight bows at them, following by the rest of the crowd as they all said thanks. "Thank you, brave heroes! For giving us back our hope, futures and TRUE Friendship and Harmony." Twilight said as Leo responded back. "It was our pleasure, your majesty."

"Well, we saved this world, freed everyone, restored the lost princess and took down the Empire! I guess all that's left is to head home!" Zero said as Frankie questions. "But, how are we going to get home?" "Leave that to me." Raven answers as she starts channeling her magic. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She fires out more beams of magic, making black holes with glowing purple magic surrounding them. Above each one is the name of the universe each hero is from. Dan stretches out and walks to his hole. "Well, time for me to get going! BYE GUYS!" Dan waved to the team and the gathered crowd as most of them waves back as well.

"Man! Kate and the others are going to flip when I tell them about this alternate Equestria!" Dan said to himself as he steps through the portal as it closes behind him. "Well, see you. Raven said as she floats to her vortex. "Finally! This adventure is over." She then stops, noticing something off about the words.

"Wait a minute! Zinthos!" She sends out a quick blast of magic, changing the 'Teen Titans Go!' icon to 'Teen Titans'. "Close call! I almost wounded up in that headache of a universe." She mumbles out and head through it.

"Well, we're heading out too!" Yeah, if we don't get back, Feral will cough up a hairball wondering where we are." The Swat Kats heads towards their portal as they gave grins and waves bye, heading in it as it closes.

"I'm heading back too! My and my Pokemon has got a league to win! But it was great meeting you guys." Ash said as he shakes hands with everyone as Pikachu and Greninja said bye as well. They waved at them as they head to there home.

"Leonardo. Aerrow. I want to say it was an honor to fight by you sides. You both would made great Maverick Hunters!" Zero said as he shakes both of their hands while Frankie and Iris hug each other good-bye. "I'm really going to miss you, Frankie." "Me too, Iris. But we're still BGF's, Best Ghoul friends, no matter what." They both smile and gave another hug before separating.

"Come on, Iris! Let's head home!' Zero calls as his girlfriend catch up to him. They both stop by their portal as they gave one last look at the reaming 3. "Good luck, Hunters Zero and Iris." Leo said as Aerrow gave a thumbs up and smile. Zero smiles and returns the gesture.

They both turns and heads through the portal, holding each other's hands. Leo turns toward Aerrow as Frankie stands near the Turtle. "Farewell, Aerrow. And good luck in your mission." "Thanks, Leo and you too, Frankie. For what everything is worth, you 2 would be great Sky Knights in my opinion."

Aerrow gave a salute and both of them returned it. He then heads to his world stepping through it as it closes behind him. "Well, Frankie. Time for me to head home as well." Leo was surprised when the monster suddenly hugs him and cries for a bit.

She separated as Frankie got a look of worry. "Leo, will I ever see you and the others again?" "I don't know. But me and the others, everyone here." Leo gestures to the crowd that is watching them as they smile and nods. "Won't forget us."

He then whistles loudly and holds his hand up, grabbing the Staff as it flew into it. "Just enough power for one last thing." Pointing at the ground, he made a beam of magic that made something. Once it was done and the Staff was all drained out, tossing it aside, he picks up 6 trading cards.

Frankie gasps at seeing and being giving 8 trading card versions of her new friends. Each card's name was their own unique font and were all in action poses: Dan was crouching while smirking with narrowed eyes as his Ultimatrix glowed green. Aerrow was standing and has his arms crosses with twin energy blades glowing with a smirk.

Raven was looking like she was casting magic while floating. Leo was leaping while holding one of his katanas ready with a look of determination. Iris was holding a hand on a headset she is wearing and looks like she is talking while looking at the top left corner of the card while having her energy whip in her other.

Zero was looking over his shoulder as his back was turned with a small smile as he holds his Z-saber in his right hand. T-Bone and Razor were back to back with crossed arms and smirks as a black and red jet flies near them in the background. Ash has his fist raised with a smile as his fused Greninja stands by him with his arms crossed as Pikachu leaps in between the 2.

"LEO! 'Sob' Sob' Thanks you." Frankie cries as she hugs the turtle, who smiles and hugs back. The crowd cooed at the sight as some of them shed tears of their own. The 2 friends separated, allowing Leo to waved bye as he step through his portal.

Frankie looks at the crowd as Celestia walks up to her and bows, allowing the Monster to do the same. She then waves bye to the crowd and then walks towards her portal. Just as she was entering, a flash of white engulfs her vison.

* * *

Frankie's eyes fluttered open to noticed that she was laying on the floor on her side. Groaning as she rubs her eyes, she sat up to notice that she is in the Monster High lobby and no one was around. "What the… Did I… fall asleep? And was all that adventure... a dream?" Just as she stands up, she notices that the clock below the Headmistress's office reads '2:25 PM'.

" 'GASP' OH MY GHOUL! I'm going to be late for Fearleading practice! If I don't get there in 5, Cleo is going to-" Just as she starts running, she noticed that 8 cards fell out of her pocket. Picking them up, she gasps at seeing her new hero cards.

"It wasn't a dream." She smiles at her new friends and looks up, knowing that she'll see them again one day.

THE END


End file.
